rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Rydel Lynch
Rydel Mary Lynch (Born August 9, 1993) is an American singer, part of the band R5 along with her brothers Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ross Lynch, and best friend Ellington Ratliff and she has a brother named ryland lynch. Rydel is described as a unique blend of beauty, sass and tomboy. She loves wearing tutus, and has her own type of style. She has many adoring fans as well as her brothers. People say she is the special member out of the group, most likely because she is the only girl out of the 5. She is also the only girl in the family, except for her mom, Stormie Lynch. She loves to sing, and is the keyboard player. Her fans think she is so cute, sassy, funny and AWESOME!!!! Early Life Rydel Mary Lynch, born August 9, 1993 in Littleton, Colorado, to parents Stormie and Mark Lynch. She is the third oldest of the six siblings. She learned to play the keyboard and the tambourine, as well as learning how to dance. Her favorites are; the color pink, perfume Pink Sugar and superhero Thor. She has appeared in several commercials. Her cousins are Derek and Julianne Hough. Her ancestry includes Irish, English, 1/16th Danish, with smaller amounts of French, German, Scottish, and Welsh. Filmography Trivia *She is the only girl in the band. *She is the one of the coolest people out of everyone in R5 *She is dating Ellington *Rydel's favourite perfume is called 'Pink Sugar'. *She plays the keyboard. *Rydel is also known as the "giggly" one. *She sung one song on the WCT (west cost tour) tour, Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe" . *She covered the songs "Shut Up And Let Me Go" and "Pour Some Sugar On Me" on the LOUD tour. *She named her first car "Chubbs". *Her favorite band is 'All Time Low'. *It is revealed in a LiveStream, that she can spell her name in sign language. *It is revealed in a LiveStream, that she prefers the morning more than the night. *She prefers taller guys to shorter guys. *She prefers movies to books. *She works as a dance teacher at "The Rage" along with Riker and Rocky. *Her favorite Disney movies are Tangled, Hercules, and Brave *Her favorite color is Pink. *She was in the movie "School Gyrls" as one of the cheerleaders along with Riker. *Her full name is Rydel Mary Lynch. *Her birthday is August 9, 1993. *She plays keyboard and does vocals. *She loves wearing tutus. *Her favorite ice cream sundae is vanilla with strawberries, white chocolate chips, M&Ms and reeses cups. *She loves Hello Kitty. *She is constantly told that she looks like Britney Spears. *She was named after the high school in Grease, Rydell High. *She and Riker (and probably everyone else too) like to watch The Vampire Diaries and she's Team Damon! *She both makes and buys her own tutus! She buys them from Sidecka. *Her favorite superhero is Thor. *Her celebrity crush is Chris Hemsworth. *Hot yoga is her workout of choice Gallery To view the '''Rydel Lynch' gallery, click here.'' Category:R5 Category:Rydel Category:R5 member Category:Member Category:Lynch Family Category:R5 band Category:Rydel Lynch Category:R5 Members